Tough Act
by snazzelle
Summary: Daryl hasn't been laid since the start of the apocalypse and he's all frustrated. Rick/Shane/Daryl fic


Prompt:

Daryl hasn't been fucked since the whole ~zombie apocalypse thing happened, and he's all ~frustrated So when he finds a dildo while out looking for supplies, he sneaks it back to camp. The next night he's trying to have some alone time with it and gets discovered by Rick/ Shane / Merle (incest usually squicks me but I could totes make an exception for these two LOL) or even Glenn if you can make it work... Or any combination thereof... And they're all like HA you like to act all macho but you're actually a horny bitch desperate for a good fucking. And the. They grab the dildo and finish the job.

* * *

The box was simply lying there, the picture faded from most likely the absence of care on the dirty floor. It was so out of place that Daryl had stopped in his pillaging and nearly laugh at the sight of it. In fact, the Dixon had walked up to it, so random in the abandoned convenient store isle for candy, and gave it a kick. His eyebrow quirked in interest when it made a heavy thud and just a hint of something rolling inside. His tongue poked out, sweeping over his upper lip, eyes darting up just to make sure no one was watching him before flashing his eyes back down to the box.

Seven inches. Ribbed and thick. He hasn't been fucked since its been hell on earth and none of these men had shown a hint of male inclination. Half of them wouldn't even touch him with a ten-foot pole. Damn, has he been cravin' some good cock, and this. This was just as good as any, given the circumstances.

"Daryl! Come on!"

He jumped when he heard that Asian kid's voice whisper harshly for him from some isles down. Daryl's head whipped up and he let his shoulder bag drop down low as he swooped up the box and threw it inside. Daryl shuffled the contents around a little bit, getting that box down deep and hiding it behind everything else he could find. He couldn't help feeling excited as he scurried to the front door, grabbing what looked like KY gel from the front as a last thought. Wasn't about to hurt himself on this thing.

"You found anything?" Glenn asked him, tilting his head back enough to look at Daryl from under the rim of his hat. They were keeping a fast pace, walking side by side in the empty alleyway. The two bags Daryl was holding looked full and he hoped the older man managed to find something good to eat or drink. He laughed when the Dixon reached into the nearest knapsack and slapped him in the face with a rolled up skin mag. "Where'd you get this?" He asked and flipped through the pages quickly before stuffing it in one of the many pockets of his own backpack. He was thinking it would be pretty funny to stash it in Shane's tent later on, or under Jim's cot.

"Gas station." Daryl said with good humor and slung the bag over his shoulder again, grunting as it knocked against his crossbow. His thumb went up, running his nail against his bottom lip before bypassing all together to mutter, "Gonna need it back eventually. S'only thing keepin' Merle off my back these days."

"Sick. Didn't need the image." Glenn grimaced. Daryl snickered and got in the passenger's seat of the hotwired car, trying hard to keep his mind off of what exactly he had found.

They actually didn't make it back to camp until an hour before the sun had set. They only managed to find the place because of the glow of a fire they noticed a mile down. The group had moved when walkers seemed to be popping up more than usual. It was enough to put enough space between them and what could kill them, even if it meant a longer drive for supplies.

When the car stopped, Daryl managed to slip from the people who were happy to see them, let them crowd around Glenn first before making a break for his tent. He and Merle had set up a little farther away, his older brother being very bitter about being left up on that roof. Daryl had thrown a fit too, but that cop helped him get his brother back, minus a hand. It was better than nothin', and having Merle back alive made Daryl look at the cop under a different light.

Guy's married though.

"Where's my brother." Daryl said, more than asked, as he flipped open the flap of his tent and stepped inside. The heavy, measured steps that had followed him were Shane's and he didn't even bother to give the older man his undivided attention. He was careful not to open the bag with that box, taking a quick check of its contents, and turned around to toss it into the other man's arms.

Shane caught it with a slight fumble and directed his questioning eyes towards him. He ignored the question and asked instead, "What you got in there? You went grabbin' supplies for the group." He opened the sack and looked in, noting boxes of granola bars and bags of chips, thrown in with a couple of bottles of juice and water that explained the weight. He even noticed some batteries and the end of a flashlight.

Daryl rolled his eyes and shoulder the other bag more firmly on his back. He was starting to get a little nervous the longer Shane stayed in the tent. He couldn't really trust the man not to grab his bag to sift through the contents. "S'for me and my brother." He muttered, hoping it would end at that.

"Ya'll really can't put the rest of your shit in the RV?" He narrowed his eyes a bit, "You hidin' something, Dixon?"

The younger one snorted, feeling his heckles rise. "I gave you one. Glenn has another. Tha's more than a fair share for the lot a' you. Now I'm not gonna ask again: Where's my brother? Before I start assumin' things and start threatenin' fingers for his location."

At that, Shane raised an eyebrow. It wasn't the only time the Dixon has threatened him, but honestly there was no reason for it. It only served to make Shane suspicious. He eyed the bag just behind Daryl, noticed the way his hand curled around the strap possessively. He took a step forward, and Daryl took a step back. "You're hidin' something. What you got in there that you and your brother got no business sharin'?" Shane reached a hand out to grab the strap. When Daryl made a sharp move of his shoulder back, Shane glared. "Found drugs? Knew we couldn't trust the likes of you and yer brother to keep the group safe. We need you sober-"

"Ain't drugs! Th'hell wit' you. And when ya see Merle, tell him he ain't welcome and could sleep in the truck." His eyes widened, and he nearly tripped over a fold out chair when Shane came at him, his big body intimidating enough for Daryl to retreat. They scuffled, Daryl spitting out threats and names, using his wide pointy shoulders to knock the air of the older man a few times, but the other had training and size over him. Shane got a hold of the bag and Daryl felt heat creep onto his cheeks, a very faint blush he tried to hide by rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand. When Shane opened the bag, Daryl started chewing nervously on a thumb nail, side eyeing Shane and hoping it would be a half-assed search.

Shane's eyes would move from Daryl to the inside of the bag, grumbling to himself as his arm scratched against wrappers and boxes. He noticed the longer he held onto the bag, the more shifty Daryl got. The hell was he hidin'? "I swear, if it is what I think it is..." He muttered darkly under his breath. He knew he was being harsh, but besides worrying about the safety of the others, he didn' want the younger Dixon fucked up either. He didn't feel pill bottles or nothin', but just to be sure, Shane turned the bag upside down and let everything inside drop. At the stricken look Daryl gave him, Shane said, "Don't worry, I'll help clean it up later."

"Leave it. There's nothin' there fer you." Daryl stepped in front of Shane as he kneeled, biting his lip as as the older man looked up at him and pushed him aside. He couldn't help his face from coloring a deep shade of red as Shane pushed aside a flat pack of jerky, revealing the shady box underneath.

"No way..." Shane breathed, smirking to himself in amusement as he picked up the box and shook it. Full. He snickered and shown his eyes on the blushing Daryl, "This you been 'fraid of me finding? Man, shoulda known..."

"Don't- don't open it. Christ." Daryl huffed and ran his hand through his hair, turning his face away in embarrassment when Shane did just that and pulled out the dildo. Unlike the box, the color was obnoxiously bright blue and the sound of it slapping in Shane's hand nearly made him whine at the gall of him. He growled and threw his arm out in defeat, "Great. You found it. You fuckin' satisfied?"

The ex-cop scoffed and held it up after getting it out of its sealed wrapper, waggling the rubber childishly. Daryl made this odd noise in the back of his throat and reached for it so he could throw it far, far, far away in the woods. The older man leaned back with a laugh, hiding the toy behind his back. "Shane!"

"You think I'm givin' this back to you? Now that I know what it is exactly you've been hidin'?" He stood up and dusted off his knees with one hand, raising the toy up again with the other. The image of Daryl flat on his back and legs spread to slide this thing in and out of himself flashed behind his lids and he shook the image away before his body reacted. Daryl looked at him worriedly, making his attractive features soften a bit. Shane huffed, dodged his gaze and reached down for the box, "I think I'm gonna need to confiscate this."

"Are you fuckin' with m- the hell y'are!" Daryl's features sharpened and he lunged for Shane. He didn't even want the toy anymore, but if it meant Shane couldn't hold it over his head he was going to strangle the bastard for it.

Shane quickly threw the toy in the box and let it fall to the floor, catching Daryl against his body with a laugh. "Shit Daryl! Its for your own good." He chuckled as the younger man managed to wrangle him onto the floor, legs twisting together clumsily and pressing their bodies close. Shane grunted as the top of Daryl's head nudged against his chin, grabbing for the outstretched arm that reached for the box lying by their side. "Savin' you a lot of grief... what if Rick walked in on you? Glenn? Hell, your brother? Someone comin' in and catchin' you with this rubber in your pretty little ass. You should be thankin' me." He was laughing again as whatever Daryl was saying was lost in his chest while he held the other in place. He stilled, though, when he heard someone coming their way. Daryl stopped too, his wide eyes going to the flap of the tent.

"Move." Shane grunted and reached for the box himself, his longer arms getting it much easier than Daryl could. The Dixon glared and slid off with a kick to Shane's lower back he knew was no accident. The box wasn't very large, and Shane inconspicuously held it under his arm and relaxed when Rick's head popped in. He could feel Daryl's eyes burning into the back of his skull.

"I heard scuffling. You two ain't fightin', are you?" Rick asked and stepped in. He noticed the mess on the floor and raised a brow towards Shane. Shane shrugged and grinned, all the while feeling the nervousness radiate off of Daryl in waves.

Shane stood and nodded for Rick to follow him out of the tent. "He's just sharin'. Mind I make a quick stop to my own tent before headin' down for dinner?" Shane used his free arm to pat Rick on the back and lead him out. He looked over his shoulder at Daryl and gave him a wink, a gesture Daryl returned with a dark scowl.

"Sure. You need help, Daryl?" Rick asked just in case, but the Dixon shook his head, so he left Daryl with a last lingering look. Daryl started picking everything up and stuffing back into his backpack once they finally left him alone. He couldn't help the nibbling of anxiety as he heard each step that took that incriminating box away.

* * *

Daryl eventually joined the others by the fire, sitting by Merle who looked like he hasn't been there for very long. They shared a nod, the older Dixon giving the other a concerned glance. He didn't look as frazzled as he felt, but Merle was his older brother, knew him at varying stages of disarray. He wasn't calm, and to his brother it was obvious. Daryl just shook his head and shrugged, eyes dropped down to his hands when a dead rabbit was placed in them. It was taken right out of his hand when Daryl fumbled with his knife.

"You got somethin' troublin' you, boy?" Merle whispered as he started with the first incision. If this had been a normal day, he'd of told Daryl to get over it and get to cuttin', but he couldn't really risk Daryl slicin' himself open because he was stupidly mentally somewhere else. Daryl was the one who knocked some sense into Merle, that they wouldn't get very far out there on their own. Without Daryl, Merle's life would end the moment they kicked him out of the group, and he'd be damned if leavin' meant not having his younger brother next to him on the road.

Daryl just shook his head and kept it down, his narrow eyes occasionally leaving the fire when he caught a shadow close by. He could see Shane and Rick, both still talking to each other with their heads bowed. He chewed on his lip, face burning when Rick dragged his curious eyes towards him, followed by Shane's carefully concealed amused glance. He growled and dropped his head into his hands.

"Are those two botherin' you again? It may be the end of the world, son, but no one's makin' a fool out a' mah baby brother-"

"Its nothing, Merle." Daryl nearly groaned and leaned back on the stump he was sitting on. Merle kept looking at him, eyes calculating as he started breaking bones and gutting. "S'just..."

"Caught ya wit' yer pants around yer ankles?"

"What? No!" But he might as well should have been. Daryl scoffed and threw a twig at his brother's big head. Merle retaliated by flinging over a string of rabbit intestine. "Y'fuckin' gross, ya know that?"

"What, can't get a bit of gut on you're pretty new dress, Daryleena?" Daryl flicked him off and Merle's barking laughter caught a few curious stares.

"Daryleena, huh? Childhood nickname?"

No. Daryl felt another blush come onto his cheeks as Shane came sitting by them, unaccompanied by Rick, at least. He was already embarrassed by one man, he wasn't really up to another that day.

"Well, if it ain't Dickhead comin' around to show his ugly mug..." Merle said, voice tinged with something that could of been teasing. Shane took it that way and rolled his eyes before pulling open a fold out chair and flopping next to Daryl. "Nah. I hear that name leave you're mouth again, y'won't even have teeth to eat this here rabbit."

"What's it with you Dixons and threatenin' my teeth." Shane groused. He looked at Daryl, expression flirty, and it made Daryl feel wary. "Prefer 'Daryl', anyway. You blushin'?"

"No. Shut up." Daryl huffed and reached for one of the dead animals by Merle's feet. His face felt like it was burning and he hoped the light of the fire hid the flush on his face. Changing his stance had him facing Merle more head-on and he tried to ignore how Merle darted his eyes from him to Shane.

"The fuck's goin-"

"Hey. Glenn's got booze from the run- how's you sit up with him and I'll help Daryl here with... this." Shane swept a hand over the pile by Merle's feet with a grimace.

"Man, that Chink ain't even good company. Plus, you know how to gut a rabbit?" Merle's hand made a 'squelch' as he held down the rabbit on his knee and tore out the stomach of another kill without flinching. Shane did a good job of hiding his disgust.

"Daryl can teach me. Right?" Before Daryl could answer, he continued, "And if Glenn leaves, well, more for you."

Merle gave them both another look before practically dumping the open rabbit in Shane's lap. The guy did make a face this time, one that made Merle smirk and laugh. "Fine, fine. You know how to get rid o' a man. But no funny business. My brother ain't no faggot. Yer in fer a world a' hurt, right Daryl?" He started walking away, wiping his only hand on a rag that hung from his pocket. Daryl caught a few things that Merle was muttering. There was a few promises thrown in, ones that made Daryl snicker.

Shane snorted, his flirty smile becoming almost predatory. Daryl pursed his lips and discarded the opened rabbit on a rag before grabbing up the next dead creature. Shane picked out the last of what looked like didn't belong in his own rabbit before putting it next to Daryl's. "Your brother don't know?"

"It ain't his business." Daryl said and let the point of his knife pierce the rabbit hard. It almost felt satisfying. Shane shrugged and simply watched him, his face still carrying a pleasant grin. He cleaned his hands with a bottle of water and dried them up.

He finally asked, "So what's your type?" Shane scooted in closer, so he wouldn't have to speak so loud. If there was one thing that would make Daryl stand up and leave, it would be being put in a situation he couldn't handle. Right now, it was just the two of them talking. "Blonde hair, blue eyed? Another pretty thing like you?"

Pretty? Daryl scowled and spat. Was Shane making fun of him? He's been called that before, but if he wasn't getting laid he's punched a man in the throat. Shane wasn't...?

"Probably not." Shane raised his eyes up to the sky and started to pinch his chin. He could feel a stubble coming on. Sniffling, he said, "Maybe dark hair? Dark eyes? Maybe it don't matter at all, s'long as they got what y'need." He snorted when Daryl looked at him and then back down to what he was doing. That was as good as any confirmation.

"Why's you askin' me this, Shane?" Daryl asked after a moment of silence. He set the animal down and sent Shane a withering glare, "You interested? S'fuck you want? Then by all means..." He nodded his head towards the woods.

"I Think I am."

"How can you just think-" Daryl's eyes widened and his cheeks colored yet again. He was getting tired of blushing around this man. He threw the last rabbit with the rest of them and now he didn't have anything to distract himself while around Shane. He wished he had more to do, but he could smell beans being cooked over the fire to make up for the small hunt. Daryl was about to skewer them, but a couple of women came by with a thankful smile and picked the rabbits up. He sighed and remembered he needed to clean his knife. This, he did slowly. "So what did you talk about with Rick?" He asked, though he was kind of afraid to know.

"You'd never guess..." Shane said playfully as he threw a twig into the fire. He could feel the nervous glance Daryl was giving him and he couldn't help agitating him a little more. "Ya know. Parameters. Moving. You." He smirked when saw the adam's apple in Daryl's throat bob and those blue eyes drop to the floor.

"Y'didn' tell him about the... the thing. Did you?"

"That little present for yerself? N'aw." Shane sat back and smirked at Daryl, looking at the younger man under his lashes. Daryl's shifty gaze would move to him then back to the knife that had to be clean by now, back and forth. It was kind of adorable how flustered he's gotten. Shane wanted to see more. "Not yet at least. Keep 'im dreamin', ya know?"

Daryl's eyebrows raised up. "What?"

"Y'think I'm the only one interested? S'like an open book to me. I'm not the only one starin' at your tight little ass runnin' up and down the camp."

"Yer fuckin' wit me."

"Not even. Ya jus' blind." He laughed when Daryl huffed and threw his rag at him, the dirty thing falling into Shane's lap. Shane pocketed it, "I think I'm gonna keep this too."

Daryl scooted forward, "Hell no. Givit back. You already have my- my-"

"Your toy? That rubber cock you were probably gonna split yerself open on tonight? Won't be now, would you." Shane husked and scooted forward as well, close enough to feel the younger man's breath. He heard the little gasp and saw Daryl's eyes dilate. He went on, thumbing at his own bottom lip as he spoke, "Who knows what you could a' done. Could be suckin' on it right now and openin' that hungry ass of yours. Alone in your tent... could be havin' that cock you been missin'. How long's been?"

"Months. Fuck." Daryl panted. Shane let out a breathy chuckle and watched as Daryl's hand came up to chew on the tip of his thumb. Shane reached forward to bring it away, the other coming to wrap around the back of Daryl's neck. To everyone else it looked like he was just putting Daryl back together, for whatever reason. Who'd question, during an apocalypse. Shane bore his dark eyes into Daryl's.

"Months. Yeah. Can't go that long without it, can you? It's really too bad..." He let the younger man go and sat back. The front of his jeans felt tight, but he could ignore it, for now. Daryl didn't look to be faring as well. He was bent over his lap, face red. Shane noticed the tip of his ears were colored the same shade. "You brave enough to meet me in my tent, the prize is yours." Shane patted Daryl's back and went off to look for Rick.

* * *

Days had passed and Daryl still hadn't made a move towards him. Shane was starting to believe the younger man was hiding from him. It was amusing, to say the least. Rick didn't find it so, but he didn't really know what was the problem.

He watched from where he was leaning against a tree under the shade as Rick tried to catch Daryl again, probably trying to make good with a man who, well, had caught his interest. Couldn't blame him. The Dixon was a strange one, a fuckin' porcupine one minute, but his softy side peaked out on occasion. Shane has been noticing it a lot more, and Daryl hasn't seemed like the unfeeling redneck he had thought he was when they first met.

No, Daryl was still a pain in his side- guy has made him and everyone in the group worry on occasion and then had the balls to be offended. But under all that, Shane's caught Daryl leaving candy behind for the kids, and silently giving advice and help when it was needed. The guy would practically preen under people's thanks and for a moment, Shane wondered if Daryl was starved for that sort of attention.

Rick finally got his hand on Daryl's arm and turned him around. Shane piqued up, watching with half a grin hanging off his lips. Daryl's eyes were squinted under the hot sun of midday, but Shane could tell when Daryl dropped his gaze or looked anywhere but at Rick.

It looked like they were talking seriously. Daryl's stance had closed in, taking another step back as Rick did that thing where he became a little too intense. Shane resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his best friend's trait. It's got that man in shit situations before.

But it looked like their conversation wasn't meant to be. Little Sophia came up to Rick, tapping on his back, and Rick gave Daryl a look before turning around and leaning down. While Rick was busy, Daryl slipped away, head held high and disappearing behind the RV and then to god knows where. Rick pointed to somewhere off to the left, where the river would be, before turning around. Shane laughed when Rick's head spun around confusedly.

Rick looked at him when he heard his laughter. He smiled sheepishly and made his way towards him. "That obvious?"

"Open book." Shane snickered and patted a spot next to him under the tree. When Rick didn't sit down, but rather just stood by him in the shade, he continued, "Still tryin'a catch Daryl?"

Rick nodded and palmed his forehead for a moment, "Yeah. I don't know what I did, man, but he ain't talkin' to me. Last I remember we left him be, like he wanted."

"Yeah, well. That's a Dixon for you." Shane reached for his bottle of water and took a big gulp. He could feel Rick's eyes on him, so he offered.

Rick declined with a raise of his hand and said, "You know anythin' of it? It looked like you two got close a few nights ago..."

"Jealous?"

Rick snorted, "Shane."

"Whaaat? What am I, cupid? Now that you and Lori ain't... you know, just ain't." He made an offensive gesture, his finger slipping through the ring of index and thumb of his other hand. Rick reached down and slapped the back of Shane's head. Shane grunted and grabbed Rick's arm with both hands, dragging him down to sit, which Rick did with a wide smile. "So... Daryl..."

Rick snorted and gave a solitary nod. "You too, think I don't see it? You flirtin' is like an elephant walking into a china store."

"An elephant. Really, am I that bad?"

"S'why you're the unmarried one between us."

"Ha. Ha." He wasn't looking at Rick, but not because he was offended- caught more tail than Rick ever did. His eyes were searching for Daryl, and when he saw the mop of dark blonde hair, he thrusted his chin at his direction. "See him?" Rick hummed, his blue eyes catching on the young Dixon. The way his face relaxed was attractive, and Shane couldn't really deny that. "A pretty thing."

"I wouldn't say that to his face." Rick said with a grin and looked at Shane. His expression slackened when the other man raised a brow. "You didn't..."

"I did." Shane grinned smugly, knowing Rick was wondering how he came out of it alive. "I think he likes me."

"Bull."

"And I'm thinkin' he looks up to you, man. A bit a' hero worship in the works." Shane saw how Rick's eyes darted back to Daryl, who was now sitting by Dale on a fold out chair. He would look side to side, obviously looking out for the both of them. A thoughtful look came onto Rick's face.

"Right." Rick scoffed and rolled his eyes, "This prank is gonna get me killed... I'm not your guinea pig to see if Daryl even swings for the team."

"No, no, Rick. Not a prank at all. Hey, listen..." he bowed his head like he was telling him a secret, though there was really no one close to enough to hear in the first place. Rick got the message though, and tilted his head to the side to show that he was listening. "You know that day? When he and Glenn went out? I thought he was bein' a bit suspicious when he got back, so I, you know, had to check it out..." That got Rick's interest. "Hell, I think it's best if I show you."

Shane got on his feet, patting out the dirt on his pants before holding a hand out for Rick to grab. He led Rick to his tent, a childish grin on his face as ducked into the small quarters. Rick followed him close by, shaking his head with a laugh. He literally felt like they were teens again, sneaking off together to look at a skin mag Shane managed to take from his older brother's stash.

Rick crossed his arms and leaned on one leg as Shane kneeled and started rummaging through a gymbag he kept off to the side. He recognized a few things the other man managed to save on the run. He resisted the urge to look through some of Shane's music, but the thought flew over his head when the other pulled out a box and cursed. Having the man shake it led Rick to assume it was empty.

"The hell is that?"

"It's Daryl's." Shane sighed and threw the empty thing at Rick, who caught it against his chest. His blue eyes bugged out at the picture.

"It ain't actually a... dildo, he's been hidin', is it? You were gonna tell me it's somethin' else."

"N'aw. What's in it is what's on that box."

Rick huffed a short laugh, "You took it from him. That ain't right."

"Seemed right at the time." Shane stood and took the box, putting it under his arm like he had done a few nights ago. "I think we owe our boy a visit." They both walked back to camp, Shane ready to drag Daryl into his tent by his ear for stealing from him, but the Dixon was already gone.

* * *

Daryl was becoming twitchy. After coming back with that thing for himself, it's like Shane and Rick were just around the corner, waiting for him. He's got them eyeing him less like he was a threat and more like a slab a meat ready to be devoured. Pre-apocalypse, he'd of found a way around Merle and invited Shane to bed, hell, Rick too, married or not. Daryl wasn't always one to skirt around the issue of sex.

But he was embarrassed to have brought the thing home. Enjoyin' a good dick ain't nothin' to be ashamed about, but he must of looked as desperate as he felt. And with two grown men interested? The fuck's he need a fake cock for? He wants it out.

Daryl was going to bury the thing in the woods.

He escaped Rick to steal it back, stashing it in his tent before he was missed. As a last measure, he left the box with Shane. That should keep him thinkin' he still held onto it. For a while. But it would be long enough for Daryl to get rid of it, and then it would be so much easier for him to feel less embarrassed when he finally proposition him to a good ole no strings attached fuck.

Daryl hid it under his sleeping bag and he left it there while he headed out to make sure the coast was clear. When he neither saw head or tail of either Shane or Rick, he nodded towards Dale and told him he wouldn't be back until later. The old man told him to be back before sunset. S'fine with him, he didn't think he'd be out that late anyway. Won't take him all day to walk a couple of miles out to bury it.

A while later he was cooped up in his tent, kicking aside his sleeping bag to get the toy. He was about ready to get up and leave with it when a quiet voice in the back of his head whispered to him that it would be such a shame to not try it out first. The toy has given him a lot of trouble, it would be the most foolish thing to not get somethin' out of it before he got rid of it for good. It wouldn't hurt to try it out. No one had to know.

Just once.

Daryl zipped the tent shut after making sure no one was around. He doubt anyone would come, no one really visited the Dixon's tent. He was never the prayin' type, but he did, if only he could have some uninterrupted privacy. Kicking out of his shoes and working on his belt, he took his time. Just in case. He didn't want to be literally caught with his pants around his ankles.

He stepped out of his pants before sitting down on his sleeping bag. Yeah, during the day it almost felt ridiculous to be giving into this. Daryl was starting to second guess himself, but he just had to remember that he won't be having the dildo later tonight, and he was moving.

He pulled off his socks and tugged his shirt up around his chest. His blunt fingers moved over the soft surface of his stomach to the waist band of his shorts. Daryl sneaked another peak up at the sealed door before sighing and looking back down. No one was going to bother him.

Daryl leaned back on an arm, feeling the ridged rubber by his side at his fingertips as his other hand slid under the band of his tight boxers. His dick was already showing some interest and he hummed contently to himself as he gently pulled on the aroused flesh. A small hitch of his breath seemed loud in the tent as his hips jerked into his fist. He could already feel a flush on his cheeks and he knew this was going to be as good as he thought it would when he first picked the toy up.

His strokes remained slow, just on the edge of unbearable. It wasn't long until his underwear was pushed down enough and his cock was hard in his hand. Chewing on his lip, he let go of himself, the flesh bobbing in his lap, and slowly pushed his underwear off his legs.

He laid back down, propped up on his elbow this time as he jacked off and spread his legs as his hand moved to his balls. He massaged those roughly before bringing that same hand to his mouth, sucking on his fingers to get them wet as he eyed the rubber. He needed that in him quick before Shane came looking for him. Christ, if he walked on him... He panted as he swirled a wet finger around his twitching hole, almost hoping the other man would.

He played with himself for a little while longer, his narrow eyes shutting in pleasure as he swiped his finger in a circular motion, feeling that deep seated emptiness that made his muscles grow tight and his breath come in short pants. Daryl's legs curled up and he dared the tip of his middle finger into his hole before losing his restraint all together. Pulling his hand away with a small breathy moan, he fumbled for the tube of lube within his bag and dribbled a good amount on his fingers. The tube tipped over in his haste to set it down, but he didn't care any more at this point. His prep was quick and rough, his thick middle finger sliding in and out of his ass until he could get in two, the tip of three. He couldn't wait after that.

He licked his smiling lips as he grabbed the toy next, coating it with the lube already in his hand. Leaning his head back into the pillows, Daryl spread his thighs, teasing the wet tip of the fake cock down his abdomen to the little hole beneath his balls. He groaned with satisfaction as he pushed it in, feeling the mushroom head catch on his rim, and slid it in deep. Daryl panted and bit his lips to soften his noises as he paused, toes curling as he felt the toy nudging against his prostate. The feeling of being filled caused him to moan out softly and he rocked against the toy before getting right down to fucking himself.

* * *

Rick stopped Shane before they got too far into the Dixon brother's space. The tent was shut tight and he knew better than to bother the sleeping lion inside, be it Merle or Daryl. He just couldn't see himself doing that to the younger Dixon now, just barging in without warning unless it was an emergency.

Shane looked over his shoulder and quirked his lip, a nod of his head as well to get going. Rick scowled.

"You outta your mind?"

Shane shushed him and got in close, whispering, "Quit. Daryl got ears like a dog." Rick tried to make Shane back down with a stare, but then they heard a hitched breath coming from the tent and he knew he lost.

"Christ..."

"Knew he would. Shit- Desperate bitch too. You tellin' me you ain't even a bit interested?"

The other ex-officer rolled his eyes, darting those conflicted blues back towards the tent when he heard the sound of Daryl's panting. They were nice and quiet, but it was quiet out here too, and Rick could even hear it when the Dixon bit around his lips to cover it. Rick nodded but looked away and crossed his arms. "Sure, but it ain't even 'bout that. What if he don' want nothin' to do with us? What then, Shane? Embarrass the hell out'a him?"

Shane huffed and gave Rick a smile. He doesn't know about Daryl like Shane does. "No. But we'll finish him off... that's it."

Rick firmed his lips, taking in one deep breath through his nose and let it out. He nodded. "Fine. You first, though. He knows you had it and it won't be so hard on him if he didn't expect me."

"Fine." She repeated, "Don't run off too far." his smile became that confident smirk and Rick nearly rolled his eyes at the near strut Shane took towards the tent. He did snicker though, when Shane threw the box over his shoulder with a shrug and slowly reached for one of the zippers. When he got part of the flap open, he took a peak.

Daryl gasped and his eyes shot open when he felt a heavy weight settle over his body, catching the sight of deep, dark brown eyes over him before he nearly gone cross eyed when the man swooped down for a kiss. He didn't expect that, and Daryl bucked up into the firm body, his naked flesh igniting as he rubbed against the rough clothes on Shane. He tried to pull the toy out of himself, color seeping into his face and well into his shoulders for being caught, but a much larger hand engulfed his own around the base and pushed the toy back in. His body shook and he moaned.

"Keep it in, beautiful." Shane said with a grin and another nip to Daryl's red lips. Looks like he'd been biting on them since he got on his back for this toy. "How close are you?"

"Shane? Fuck!" Daryl writhed, his thighs tightening around Shane's hips instinctively. He gritted his teeth and shoved back, getting the older man to get up on his knees. It gave the intruder the proper position to look at him and Daryl felt another wave of arousal shoot through him. "You're a fuckin' dick, you know that?"

Shane shrugged and leaned back down, "Been called that before." He quickly kissed a line down Daryl's neck, pulling grunts and sighs from the younger man as both his hands moved under the thin shirt to the pale chest. Daryl whined, toy forgotten as he grabbed for the strong shoulders. Daryl knew he should be more angry, but that emotion was overridden with lust and ignored with the male body above him. "Mad?"

"Yeah. Does it look like yer invited?"

The Dixon's breath hitched when Shane rubbed his nipples with the rough pad of his thumbs. "Doesn't look like yer pushin' me away." Daryl growled and used his leverage on Shane to flip them, rolling them onto the dirt floor and straddling the ex-officer's waist. Daryl reached behind him for the dildo, pulling it out of his ass and threw it onto his sleep bag before pinning Shane's wandering hands to the floor. The surprise on Shane's face when he ground his ass on his crotch was well worth it.

"S'pose not." Daryl smirked and pushed Shane's wrists down when Shane tried for him again.

"Good." Shane relaxed and tilted his chin up, looking up at Daryl heatedly under his lashes. "Then you mind lettin' me up?"

"Hell n'aw. Sure as hell still pissed at you. Fuckin' comin' into my tent without anouncin' yerself first..."

Shane shrugged, smirking up at the other man, "Took somethin' from me, and hell, can't help a man who's mind gone to the gutter. Couldn't wait for you to actually grow the balls to ask. We couldn't wait."

"What you mean by we. Who the fuck you go- Rick. Rick?" Daryl looked up towards the flap of the door like he could see through it. From where he laid, Shane could see excitement, apprehension, and nervousness in the other's face, and with Daryl's grip so loose on him, tore his hands out of Daryl's grip. The redneck let him, and Shane stroked the fingers of one hand down Daryl's side to the outside of his thigh.

"Who else?" Shane practically purred and sat up to call the other man waiting outside to them. When Rick poked his head in, like he had done before, Shane noted how Daryl had squirmed, hands coming down to cover his lap. "So ya are sweet on him."

"Shut up." Daryl hissed down at Shane, but his eyes remained glued on Rick who stepped in, his own smile just a bit bashful. Embarrassment added itself onto Daryl's list expressions coloring his face. He groaned and hid his shame by muttering, "You say one wrong thing, Grimes..." He left that open ended for Rick to get creative.

Rick stepped forward, one hand on his hip while the other combed his thick hair back. He laughed a bit and dropped his eyes, still not sure where to put them with Daryl so bare. "Should I be apologizin' for his ass? God, Daryl." He heard a quiet snort from the redneck and he dared to sweep his gaze over to the two. Acceptance was what he soon noticed from the Dixon and he was glad when Daryl started to joke everything off, rather than to tuck himself away in his shell.

"Wouldn't help that he stole from me."

"Stole from you? Why Dixon, I thought I was clear that I was protecting you." Shane landed a loud spank on his butt, making Daryl grunt and blush. He laughed when the younger pinned his hand to the ground again.

When he was sure Shane wasn't going to move, Daryl faced at Rick. A crooked smile graced his lips, his eyes were half-lidded in a come-hither fashion that the ex-officer couldn't really say no to. Shane snorted, and decided to take the initiative for them, saying, "Kiss him, for fuck's sake."

Rick rolled his eyes and threaded his hand into the hunter's hair, "Daryl?" When the blond gave him a nod, he tilted the other's head up to take his mouth. It took a bit of coaxing, but once his nerves settled, Daryl had his arms wrapped around Rick's narrow shoulders and thrusting his tongue into his open mouth with a groan. Shane shook his head with a small laugh- looked like the party was finally getting started. "Come on, Daryl..." Shane husked and wrapped a hand around the erection before him, liking the way the younger man bucked in his grasp and panted into Rick's mouth. He felt himself harden further as he watched the nearly naked man writhe in his lap between his and Rick's bodies.

Rick took the opportunity to pull away, smiling at the lips that pouted up at him. "So Shane finally told me why you're hidin' from me." Daryl blinked owlishly at him before dropping his blushing face. Daryl scratched at a cheek, but Rick knew better and he snatched it away to better see Daryl flush. "Hidin' a bit of somethin' for yourself..."

"A dildo. Can you b'lieve that? The younger Dixon, Mr. Macho-Man-Crossbow-Weildin'-Don't-Need-Nobody here, pantin' and spreadin' his legs for some good cock. Got himself nice and wet for the real thing, didn' you, babe." Shane said and rubbed his covered erection against Daryl's bare ass, grinning in satisfaction when Daryl rode him out with a pant.

He rolled them once again, laying Daryl flat on his sleeping bag before sitting up on his knees. Shane tilted his head for Rick to come closer, smiling giddily as he grabbed for the toy laying uselessly next to Daryl's thigh. "Ya really thought you needed this?"

"Shut up. Grimes's married," he glared at Rick for good measure before returning it to Shane, "An' yer a jackass. But I'm sure ya could make up fer it." His eyes drifted lower playfully.

"Slut." Shane grinned and patted Daryl's hip, "On your knees." Shane commanded and tickled the inside of a pale thigh. "Come on, get your pretty mouth on Rick."

"Ya could at least ask him first." Rick laughed and was about to kneel just as Daryl turned around with a quiet grumble. Shane held his hand up, pushing on Rick's hip to keep him standing. He meant every word and his eyes twinkled as he brushed the back of his hand against the bulge in his jeans. Rick's breath hitched.

"Ask? You want that, don't you, Daryl?" He leaned over Daryl, breathing warmly against the back of his neck and lightly rubbing against him until he felt Daryl returned the favor. He groaned and stroked the kneeling man's cock for a few seconds before letting go. "We'll fill you up real good, don't worry."

Rick never expected his first time with anyone, let along Daryl, to be so dirty, but with Shane added to the mix he couldn't really expect differently. He smiled apologetically down at Daryl and the redneck rolled his eyes, giving him a crooked, amused grin of his own. Daryl's hands reached out for Rick, and Rick in turn carded his hands into Daryl's short hair. "He's an ass. But you've known that."

Daryl snorted and took a quick peak over his shoulder at Shane who seemed amused by their chatter. "Expected it. Shane's a-ah, fuck..." He pushed back as he felt the toy slide back into his loose hole. He fell forward, cheek pressed against Rick's crotch, sighing as he felt the dildo settle and the large hands pushing his hair back. Daryl moaned and tilted his head back and decided to just go with it. "Lemme see it."

"That'a boy." Shane murmured and pressed upper body against the younger man, leaving enough space for him to move the toy when he wanted. He kissed the back of Daryl's ear and received a shiver. Looking up, he grinned mischievously at Rick. As the other undid the front of his pants, he continued to whisper, "I want you to give him everything ya got. Show us what you can do."

"An' what do I get?" Daryl asked, his tone just a hint on the breathy side as Rick pulled himself out. He licked his lips unconsciously as his hand slid over to wrap around the heftiness of the cock in front of him. He stroke once, twice, then toyed with the wet tip, getting his finger wet with the clear fluid before bringing it to his mouth for a quick taste. Shane hummed into his ear appreciatively while Rick tried to hold his wits around him.

"Maybe you get fucked." Shane promised and slowly pulled the toy back until the tip pulled at the rim of Daryl's asshole before shoving it back in. He received a low moan for that and a shove back, watching as the other man takes in another inch towards the base. "Fuck, you look good."

"Does he?" Rick asked over Daryl and when Shane took his eyes away from the fluttering hole swallowing down the rubber cock, he looks up to see Rick's downcasted eyes on Daryl, a quick tongue darting across his lips with a hitch in his breath. Shane grinned and he darted his eyes between Daryl's head where he can see him working that cock hungry mouth around the tip of his shaft and Rick with his parted red lips and breathy pants.

Shane gritted his teeth with a groan, his cock aching in his jeans, "The hell you askin' that for." Rick laughed and shrugged, eyes shutting in pleasure with a deep sigh as Daryl took him into his mouth.

Shane was starting to regret letting Daryl work on Rick when he was so worked up himself. If he came in his jeans like a teenager, he was going to throw himself head first into a heard of zombies, he'd be so mad at himself. He started thrusting the toy in and out of Daryl, hearing the needy mewls and moans work around Rick's dick as he pulled out his own with the fumbling of one hand. He hoped Daryl was gonna work for it, Rick too. Hell. "Go on, Rick. Tell me how good he is."

"What?"

"Man, I can't feel from here!" Shane snickered and stroked his cock. He stopped moving the toy and swallowed thickly as Daryl wiggled his hips impatiently before impaling himself on the rest of it. "God. His mouth as good as his ass?"

"Christ, Shane." Rick hissed and his hips shot forward before he could stop himself. Daryl gagged around him and Rick panicked for a second as spit escaped around the younger man's puffy lips. But Daryl wasn't cursing him out, and besides the watery glare he shot him, Daryl went for it again with a groan that reverberated around his meat.

"He has to be." Shane continued. His cock was harder than it had ever been, and he slid the whole of his cock against the skin of Daryl's ass, getting the cheek to shine with his precum. Daryl's twitched and gasped and pulled back from Rick to breathe. The younger man turned his head to the side, one narrow eye on Shane as he rested his head on Rick's flat stomach. He pushed back against the toy, frustrated that it wasn't the real thing when he knew it would be so much better.

Daryl growled over his shoulder, "No more toy. Fuck me, the hell!"

"I don't know... not yet, I don't think. Rick ain't singin' praises." Shane grinned when Rick mouthed over a quiet, 'cruel'. Won't be thinkin' he's cruel when he gets him the best blow job of his life. Shane pulled Daryl back, feels the sweat on his back even as he brought him up against his chest and mouthed along the back of his ear, his jaw. Daryl hummed and licked his mouth. Shane couldn't help leaning over Daryl's shoulder and planting his mouth on his.

He could taste Rick on his tongue and he heard the other man's quiet curse as he pushed his tongue between Daryl's lips. He felt Daryl's tongue meet his, skillfully wounding around his own and pulling a few sounds out of himself. He tried to catch the invading muscle as it thrusted between his lips, almost smiling as it felt around the front of his teeth. When Shane retreated, Daryl pushed forward with a short whine. Shane pulled away completely with a grin. "Use that tongue a' yours. Holy shit, Daryl."

"If it'll get y'ta fuck me."

"Maybe. You'll get Rick's load, definitely."

Daryl hummed and flashed his eyes upward towards Rick as he circled his cock in a hand. The other started pulling on Rick's jeans, trying to get them a bit lower so he could play with his balls too. He shot forward when the toy moved within him, but otherwise wasn't distracted as he kept Rick's gaze with his own, "Ya ready for the best head a' yer life?"

"You're confident." Rick smirked and pulled him in by the back of his neck. He massaged the skin there as he felt the warm puffs of Daryl's breath.

"Lori ain't gotta be that great if yer here now." Rick huffed loudly and lightly slapped the back of Daryl's head. He earned that, so Daryl didn't say anything and instead licked him from the base of his cock, to the very tip.

"God, Daryl..." Rick moaned and carded his hands into Daryl's growing hair as attention was paid to the weeping head again. He could see past Daryl to Shane who moved over a bit to watch. He pushed Daryl's head down and felt his tongue slide against the fat vein underneath and right against the crown to tease the sensitive glands. "Ya want to know how he's doin'?"

"Ya know I do, brother." Shane muttered and reached for the tipped over bottle of lube he saw on the corner of his eye. He pulled the toy out and doesn't miss the way Daryl rocked back, looking for that resistance. Shane was too busy slicking up his cock and watching the way Rick's cock moved in and out of Daryl's mouth.

Rick flushed. He didn't know how to talk over Daryl like he was some paid whore, but Shane was getting off on it, Daryl too, with how he was dripping all over the sleeping bag. He thrusted into Daryl's mouth and pulled out, hearing the slick sound of his dick popping out of his mouth before Daryl was on him again, hands grappling for his thighs to pull him forward. He nearly fell forward, but caught himself on the younger man's shoulders with a deep moan as Daryl's wide tongue lapped at his balls. "He's good."

"Ya gotta give me more than that-"

"No, you don't get it- his tongue, man- hell." Rick gritted his teeth as Daryl moved back to the shaft and felt the confident swirls of his tongue back to the tip. He focused on Daryl again, panting out a rough, "That's right, Daryl, flat against the head- like that..." Rick thrusted forward with a groan, feeling it push against the soft inner cheek with the minute turn of Daryl's head.

"Fuck me." Shane breathed and brushed his fingers along the bulging skin before it flattened with Rick's retreat. Rick was muttering even more praise and Daryl ate it up, his cheeks flushing a pleasant pink from both the lack of oxygen and Rick muttering about his hot mouthfucking greedy- take it so easy, you're so fucking easy- can't believe y'could take it all. Shane was surprised at what Rick managed to bite out, but he should of known Rick had a mouth on him. Quiet ones always do.

There was no way. Rick's mouth was just as sinful as Daryl's was, apparently, and Shane wasn't going to embarrass himself by ejaculating before he could even get in him. He slid his fingers into Daryl's ass, felt the wet squelch of lube still slicking the stretched hole and groaned as the ring of muscle tightened around his fingers. He slid them in and out, searching for that little bundle of nerves and knew he got it when Daryl squeaked around Rick's cock and color even more from the embarrassment.

"Cute noises, man." Shane teased and looked at Rick to see if he thought so too, but Rick was fuckin' out of it and had pretty much shut up to wait for Shane to get in him. He was waiting to see too, Daryl wasn't the only one waiting for him to get the show on the road. Shane stroked his cock a few more times before thumbing open Daryl's hole, grinning as the pucker tightened in surprise, but loosen the wide head of his cock rubbed against it and bear down. He slid in pretty easy and couldn't help the low sound he released at being held in such hot, tight heat.

"Good?" Rick shot the words back.

"Fuck you. Of course he is." Shane groaned and started a slow rhythm to get them started. Daryl pulled off of Rick with a gasp, stroking the hard shaft quickly as he slammed his hips back until he felt Shane's groin press against his ass. Sure he was a bit bigger than the toy, but Daryl had been needin' a good dickin'. Shane wasn't surprised when Daryl pushed through the sting of being stretched around his girth to take him into his body. His fluttering pucker sure did look good wrapped around his cock.

They stopped bantering to chase their pleasure through Daryl. He took them without complaint, moaning around the shaft in his mouth as Shane's hips gained momentum. The sounds of their fucking resonated into the tent, and for once Daryl was glad for the solitude bringing the tent so far out provided. He muffled his groans around Rick as Shane's cock assaulted his prostate, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and hands tight around Rick's legs as he was taken with force.

"Be careful!" Rick growled down at Shane, but Daryl shook his head as much as he could and offered himself up for the other officer, his legs sliding open just a bit more and hoping for a reach around at least. Shane seemed to get the hint and ground his dick into Daryl's ass, hand coming around to squeeze Daryl's dripping erection. A few strokes brought him release and he cried out his orgasm around Rick. His eyes watered from the force and he blinked them back, pouting as Rick pulled out of his mouth.

"No," he panted, but Rick shook his head, pulling Daryl's face against his stomach as Shane's hips slapped against Daryl's ass. He muffled Daryl's little noises and combed through his sweat damp hair, looking down the long line of his curved back then to the pert ass that justtook that cock.

"Goddamit, Rick, fuck him." Shane gritted out. Wondered how Rick even stopped. "At least stroke yourself... Want ta see ya come, brother... In his mouth or on his face... Good." He leaned his head back and smirked when a Rick started to fist himself.

Shane panted and rubbed circles into Daryl's hips. He already felt the pressure in his balls and it wouldn't be long until he was filling the other man up with his cum. He scratched his nails between Daryl's thighs, felt the man tighten around him and shake. He sat back and had Daryl straddle his lap, pulling him down on his shaft.

Shane felt more than saw Rick cum. Some of it landed on his shoulder, but most of it was on Daryl who closed his eyes and licked at what spilt around his mouth. Rick hissed squeezed out every bit of spunk, rubbing the wet head on Daryl's lips and tongue and groaning as he was taken back into Daryl's mouth for a bit of sucking. "Christ. You slut." Shane growled and bit Daryl's shoulder as he slammed his hips in one last time, hips tight against Daryl's ass as he emptied into his hole.

Shane's arms wound around Daryl's body, keeping him in a tight embrace as he caught his breath. He heard Rick fall to his knees, so he blinked his eyes open to blearily stare and smirk at the other man over Daryl's shoulder. "Take him." Shane grunted and slid the redneck off of his dick, pushing him onto Rick in one go.

Daryl fell into Rick with a snort, knocking heads slightly. "Not a cuddler, is he."

"Didn't take you for one." Rick murmured as his hands wandered up and down Daryl's back. The younger Dixon huffed a quiet, ''m not' as Rick watched as Shane leaned over to grab the toy and wondered what Shane was going to do with it next. "Lemme dress."

Daryl's hands were already fumbling wit the front of his jeans. "Got it." Rick thanked him. He jolted when he felt something heavy and thin smack him on the bum. "The hell, Walsh!"

"What? Wigglin' your naked ass around-"

"I'm goin ta bury that... you wit' it too-"

"You're the one that brought it back!" Shane laughed and took a confident kiss from Daryl when he turned around. Whatever this was was weird, but Daryl wasn't shoving him or Rick away and Daryl was going to have to cut off his arm if he wanted to get rid of this toy.


End file.
